The Dark Digidestined Saga
by SuPeRfReAk
Summary: It's the triumphant return of SuPeRfReAk! It's a revision of an earlier story I posted, but with a few new twists, And, I actually plan on eventually finishing it this time. Anyway, the digidestined are about to face an evil they couldn't possibly imagine
1. Part One: Dreamcatcher

Ladies, gentleman, the fReAk has returned. After a bit of a hiatus, I will once again be doing my best to please my loyal fans. You guys rock.  
  
What can I say in defense of myself? I got bored. I wanted to post another fanfic, and I was digging through my archives, and I happened upon an old one I wrote called "The Dark Digidestined Saga". I read through it, and I laughed myself silly at how poorly written it was. So, in the tradition of many before me, I decided to rewrite it. With a few twists. I hope you SuPeRfReAkS in the audience enjoy this one.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I never have and I never will. If I did, right now you'd probably have wasted like twenty dollars in order to even read this. I own a couple of things, like my boots, and some clothes, but not Digimon or any related character. You dig?  
  
Before we go any further, you should know that Sara Matsuda, Akira Jenryu, Lina Ikari, Tetsuo Honda, Ikeru Ugami, Li Tsung, and Tamachi Otaru are of my own creation. If I find any of my story reprinted anywhere on the net I'm gonna crack some skulls.  
  
*****  
  
The Dark Digidestined Saga  
  
By SuPeRfReAk  
  
Part One - Dreamcatcher  
  
Davis took a deep breath. The wind was warm, with a hint of the sweet scent of flowers. Nothing was quite like the Digital World in springtime. But the beautiful weather was not the only reason he had come to the digital world today. Davis smiled, noticing a lithe figure standing on a ridge only a short way away.  
  
"Kari!" he shouted, waving. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"Of course," Kari replied as he stepped up beside her. "Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I dunno," Davis said, looking over the ridge. "Beautiful, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah. It kind of reminds me of the day we first met. Tai smoked you in the face with that soccer ball, and I came to check if you were alright. We've been friends ever since."  
  
"Even then I thought you were beautiful," Davis admitted. "That's why I decided to ask you to meet me here today. Since the day we met, I've known that there was something special about you. I guess what I'm really trying to say is... I love you, Hikari Kamiya."  
  
"Oh, Davis," Kari said, her eyes shining. "I love you too."  
  
"Alright!" Davis hollered, jumping and stabbing his fist into the air. He clasped his armis around Kari's waist and leaned in for a kiss. Just as their lips were about to meet, a dark fog engulfed Davis. A minute later, when the fog cleared, Davis found himself chained to something resembling a chair in a room lit only by a single bare bulb above him. "What the hell?" he shouted, trying to struggle free.  
  
"Davis Motomiya," a hideous, gravelly voice rasped from behind him. "The digidestined of Courage, Friendship and Miracles. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Who are you?" Davis snapped, the tension he felt obvious in his reply. "And what do you want?"  
  
"You will find out who I am soon enough," the voice replied. "As for what I want, that is simple. I want the Digital World. You and your friends are the only thing that stands between me and what I desire."  
  
"So you're going to kill me?"  
  
"No." The chair turned, revealing the face attached to the voice. "You are." A blinding light engulfed Davis, and his body felt like it was being torn apart by hungry animals. He tried to cry out in pain, but all he could muster was a pitious wail. He was dying.  
  
The last thing Davis saw was himself standing at the creature's side smiling cruelly. A glint of metal in his counterpart's hand slashed across his throat, releasing the lifeblood within. As the life drained from his already ravaged body, Davis realized his greatest fear. He would be the downfall of his friends. The last thing he was aware of was the cruel, cackling laugh of his captor as his world faded away to darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Davis sat bolt upright in his bed, bathed in a cold sweat. "Holy shit," he murmured, rubbing his face. "That's the last time I eat Jun's cooking. Period." Davis glanced at his alarm clock, which informed him that it was 5:30. "No point in trying to go back to sleep."  
  
He stood, stretching, and made his way over to his computer. He sat down on his chair and, with a few quick keystrokes, brought up the digiport. He retrieved his D3 off the dresser and held it up to the monitor. "Digiport open," he yawned.  
  
"Access Denied," a monotonous voice from his computer replied.  
  
"The hell?" Davis returned, one eyebrow raising. "Digiport open!"  
  
"Access Denied."  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Davis murmured, opening his e-mail.  
  
"You have mail!" his computer stated in an all together too perky voice. Obviously his sister's work.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Jun." Before Davis could think anymore of his plans to brutally kill his older sister, the e-mail opened.  
  
According to the tag line, it was Veemon's weekly report. Unfortunately, the body text was garbled, and Davis could only make out three words, which were Davis, digiworld and fine. He sighed, rubbing his temples. "Something's wrong," he reasoned, pulling on his jeans and a tee shirt. "I've gotta go tell Kari."  
  
He hit the print button, standing and stretching. He then made his way out to the kitchen, rummaging through the refrigerator. He withdrew a bottle of orange juice and a pizza box. "Breakfast of champions," he murmured to himself, examining the contents of the box. "Aw, jeez. Anchovies. I hate anchovies. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers."  
  
He devoured his breakfast quickly, then went back to his bedroom to grab the freshly printed page and his backpack. After throwing the pizza box and orange juice bottle in the trash, he finished dressing and was shortly on his way.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a young woman tossed and turned in her bed. "No..." she mumbled in her sleep. "Please, don't... NO!" She sat bolt upright, gasping for air. "Thank God. It was only a dream." She had just turned over to go back to sleep when somebody knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey Kari?" a tired voice yawned. "Davis is here."  
  
"Thanks Tai," Kari replied, bounding out of bed and grabbing her housecoat. She stopped for a moment to straighten her hair and stepped out into the living room. "Davis? What are you doing here so early? We don't leave for school for almost two hours."  
  
"Can you access the Digiport?" Davis asked quietly. Something about the sombre note to his voice worried Kari.  
  
"I haven't tried since last week, but it worked okay then," Kari replied.  
  
"You have to try now," Davis insisted.  
  
"Okay," Kari agreed dubiously. The pair made their way into Kari's bedroom, and she brought up the digiport. "Digiport open," she said, holding her D3 towards the monitor.  
  
"Access Denied," a monotonous voice responded.  
  
"Davis? What's going on?" Kari asked, her voice growing worried.  
  
"I don't know," Davis answered, taking Veemon's report out of his backpack and handing it to Kari. "This came in this morning."  
  
"It doesn't make any sense," Kari said after puzzling over it for a minute.  
  
"Exactly," Davis returned. "It's got me really worried."  
  
"I'm sure everything's fine," Kari said reassuringly. "Maybe it's sunspots or something."  
  
"It's more than that." Davis stopped for a moment, his eyebrows knitting themselves together. "I had this dream last night. I don't remember all the details, but I know that it had to do with the digital world. Now with this problem with the digiport..." Davis' face drooped.  
  
Kari wanted desperately to make her friend feel better, but she was afraid too. "I had a dream like that too," she whispered after a moment. "This hideous beast told me that he needed us out of the way so he could take over the digital world."  
  
"And you were shown what you feared most," Davis interrupted.  
  
"No," Kari said dubiously. "I was in a field all of a sudden. Angewomon was fighting LadyDevimon. The battle went badly, and Angewomon was defeated. It almost felt real, and then... A girl appeared out of the shadows, laughing. It... it was me."  
  
"That's odd," Davis reasoned. "The dream started the same, but ended differently. I wonder why."  
  
"Probably just a coincidence," Kari responded. "Let's not worry about it now, okay? I'm starved."  
  
"Alright," Davis sighed, grinning. "I got my last paycheck yesterday, so what say we avoid your mother's leftovers and go grab some real food?"  
  
"Sounds good." Kari smiled back. "I've been eating fungus something or other for so long, I've forgotten what real food tastes like. I'll get dressed."  
  
"Can I help?" Davis asked, a mischevious grin on his face.  
  
"Maybe next time," Kari answered, a half smile fracturing her serious mask. She wasn't surprised. Davis did this every morning.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mean." Kari giggled, shaking her head as she pushed him out of her bedroom. Davis, after a minute, sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. There wasn't really anything on, so he stopped on a kids cartoon show. "Man, I remember when cartoons didn't suck," he observed. He turned off the TV and picked up one of Tai's sports magazines off the table and leaned back, thumbing through it.  
  
Kari stood motionless in front of her bedroom mirror. She was still clad in her pajamas, but her mind was on something other than getting dressed. It was on Davis. She'd never seen him so serious, and it really bothered her. She sighed, opening her closet. She took out the first outfit that looked good and set it down on her bed. "I've got to put on a strong face for him," Kari told herself. "I've always been able to look to Davis for support. Now he needs me."  
  
"Kari? You almost ready?" Davis' voice came from the living room.  
  
"Just about," Kari answered. "I'll be out in a couple of minutes."  
  
"I'm timing you." Kari smiled to herself. Even in a moment of weakness, Davis was still cracking jokes. Kari dressed quickly, then stopped for a minute to brush her hair. "Kari? Your two minutes is up."  
  
"I'm coming," Kari replied, putting the finishing touches on her hair. She exited her bedroom to find Davis lying on the floor, twitching. She smiled, shaking her head. "Get up, Davis."  
  
"Can't..." Davis gasped. "S-starving." Kari put her hands on her hips, a bemused expression on her face.  
  
"You aren't fooling me, Davis."  
  
"Come... closer..." Kari sighed, kneeling.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, a dubious expression on her face.  
  
"Last... words.... Come closer..." Davis moaned. "Getting... dark..." Kari sighed again, lowering her head so her ear was right next to Davis' mouth. No sooner had she done so did Davis stick his tongue in her ear.  
  
"Ah, gross! You creep!" Kari screeched, wiping her ear.  
  
"You're so easy," Davis said, grinning. He stood, helping Kari back up to her feet. "Seriously, though, a guy could starve to death waiting for you."  
  
"Maybe I should let you starve to death," Kari answered, glaring at Davis. "My life would be much less stressful that way."  
  
"But then you'd get bored. You told me a long time ago that I made your life interesting."  
  
"So did the toe fungus Tai had last month. The only real difference is that cream got rid of that." Kari smiled impishly. "I can see it now. Anti-Davis cream. I'd make millions."  
  
"My sister would be your principal investor," Davis agreed.  
  
"So where are we going for breakfast?" Kari interrupted.  
  
"I dunno. I was thinking maybe we could go to that tea house by the subway station."  
  
"Tea house, huh? You don't really seem the tea type."  
  
"I'm not. I just figured you would appreciate it."  
  
"Believe me, Davis, I'd be just as impressed if we went to McDonalds."  
  
"Really?" Davis looked at Kari incredulously for a minute before his shocked expression turned into a smile. "You are the single most amazing girl I have ever met."  
  
"I know," Kari replied, smiling. "You're pretty amazing yourself." Before Davis had a chance to respond, Kari was already on her way.  
  
"Uh... Wait up!" he hollered, bolting after her.  
  
*****  
  
A young boy was crying. He struggled free from his mother's grasp and ran towards the retreating forms of his father and older brother, sobbing. "Daddy! Don't leave me!" he shreiked. His mother grabbed him and pulled him away. "No! Let me go! I want to go with them!" he screamed.  
  
"You can't," his mother explained. "Your father and brother are going away for a long time."  
  
"I don't want them to go," the boy hiccupped.  
  
"I know, honey, but it'll be alright. I promise." The little boy sniffed back tears, nodding. After watching his father and brother for a minute, he allowed his mother to lead him off in the opposite direction.  
  
Suddenly, everything changed. The boy, all of a sudden, was grown up, and he was standing face to face with a figure robed in darkness. "Who are you?" the now young man asked.  
  
"Where's my father?" a tiny voice sobbed. "Why does everybody leave me?" The darkness flowed away, revealing the young man as a child, the moment his father had left him.  
  
"What?" the young man shouted. "What's going on?"  
  
"You will learn that soon enough, digidestined," a voice that reminded the young man of the sound rusty door hinges made. "For now, begone."  
  
*****  
  
TK awoke with a start, sitting up slowly. "Wow," he breathed after a minute. "That was different." It wasn't uncommon for him to dream about the night his family had been torn apart, but it had never ended like that. He glanced over at his alarm clock. The bright red numbers told him it was 6:15. "I guess I should get out of bed," he reasoned.  
  
"TK?" a tired voice yawned from behind him. "What's wrong? Why are you talking to yourself?"  
  
"I'm going to go have a shower before school," TK replied. "As for why I was talking to myself, I have my reasons." Yolei rolled out of his bed and started to get dressed.  
  
"I should get lost before your mom finds out I stayed here," Yolei explained. "I have twenty minutes to get home and sneak back into my bedroom before my parents get up."  
  
"Alright," TK responeded, leaning over to kiss Yolei. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye." Yolei opened TK's window and climbed out, closing it behind her. TK watched to make sure she made it down to the street alright, then sat back down on his bed.  
  
"I'm glad my mom didn't catch us," TK sighed, smiling to himself.. His smile turned into a frown. "I'm kind of fond of breathing." A knock came at his door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Mom says she needs to talk to you," a girl's voice said. "You better hurry up and get downstairs."  
  
"Tell her I'll be out in ten minutes, Sara," TK replied. "I gotta grab a shower."  
  
"Alright," his stepsister's voice agreed from the hallway. "Just a heads up, but I think she's mad."  
  
"Of course she is. She only ever really talks to me when she needs to yell at somebody." TK groaned, standing. "It's really starting to piss me off." It was true. Ever since his mom had married Sara's father four years earlier, TK had sort of become the black sheep of the family. He and his stepfather got along well enough, but with a thirteen year old stepsister and a baby on the way, TK felt like he had been branded 'the root of all evil'.  
  
"Maybe you should stop doing things that piss her off," Sara suggested, derailing TK's train of thought. . TK grabbed his clothes and stepped out into the hallway. "Did you and your girlfriend have fun last night?" Sara asked, smiling knowingly.  
  
"How'd you know?" TK replied, looking at her dubiosly.  
  
"Thin walls," she explained. "You're lucky mom and dad's room is downstairs."  
  
"I guess so. Mom's been super bitchy ever since she got pregnant. If she knew me and Yolei were sleeping together, she'd probably castrate me."  
  
"Yeowch." Sara patted TK on the shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, 'Keru. Mom won't find out. You and Yolei are really careful. If she does, though, I'm sure she'll take it easy on you."  
  
"I've known her longer that you have," TK retorted, grinning. "Trust me, she'll kill me. Even though Matt lives with my dad, she was going to kill Matt when she found out that he got Mimi pregnant." TK stopped outside the bathroom. "Now get lost."  
  
"Alright," Sara said. "Hurry up. You don't want to keep mom waiting for too long."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll be down when I'm good and ready."  
  
"What should I tell mom?"  
  
"That I'll be down as soon as I'm done my shower."  
  
"Alright." Sara disappeared down the stairwell. TK sighed, entering the washroom.  
  
"This is not going to be a good day."  
  
*****  
  
Yolei walked along the sidewalk slowly, her eyes focused on the sidewalk in front of her. She was confused. She never had dreams. Not that she remembered, anyway. But last night she'd had dreams. Terrible dreams. In fact, for the first time since her adventures in the digital world, she was scared.  
  
All she could think of was the dream. She was so distracted by this that she didn't notice two people walking towards her. She collided with one of them, and they both fell to the ground in a heap.  
  
"Watch where you're going!" a voice snapped irritably.  
  
"Bite me!" Yolei snapped back.  
  
"I should... Yolei?"  
  
"Davis?" Yolei stood, brushing herself off. "What are you doing out here so early?"  
  
"Well, Davis is taking me for breakfast," Kari explained.  
  
"She wanted to go to McDonalds, and the closest one is only a couple blocks from here," Davis continued. Yolei smiled knowingly, nodding her head.  
  
"You two are on a date," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"No we aren't," both Davis and Kari said, blushing. This encouraged a laugh from Yolei.  
  
"Hey, a newsstand. I wonder if they have this month's copy of Soccer Digest," Davis said after a minute. "I'm going to go check."  
  
"Have fun," Yolei replied. "I need to talk to Kari alone for a minute, anyway."  
  
"Yeah, alright," Kari murmured, confused. Davis jogged across the street to the newsstand, picking up a magazine and beginning to leaf through it. Yolei noticed that Kari was staring at Davis, and she smirked.  
  
"You told him yet?" Yolei asked after a minute. Kari instantly turned to face her, blushing slightly.  
  
"No," she admitted. "I can never find the right time."  
  
"Honey, when it's you and Davis, any time is the right time. It's so obvious he has a thing for you. What are you waiting for?"  
  
"I honestly wish I knew."  
  
"My advice is, tell him. When everyone thought you and TK were an item, I wasn't afraid to tell him how I felt. And as it turned out, I did the right thing."  
  
"I've almost told him a couple times, but whenever I do, a little voice tells me that I'm not supposed to yet. In my years of experience, I've learned never to disregard the little voice." Yolei sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"If I were in your position, I'd tell Davis I had feelings for him. I would have months ago. He's hot!"  
  
"I know," Kari agreed. She glanced back towards Davis, who was in the middle of a heated argument with the newstand owner over the price of magazines. Kari giggled, then looked back at Yolei. "Maybe I'll tell him today. Who knows?"  
  
"Six hundred yen for a magazine. What a ripoff," Davis interrupted, stepping back up beside Kari. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but Kari, if we're going to grab breakfast before school, we should get going."  
  
"Alright," Yolei replied. "I'll leave you two alone, then. Good luck."  
  
"Later Yolei," Davis and Kari chorused.  
  
"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Kari said quickly. Yolei sighed, then continued her slow trudging walk home.   
  
*****  
  
Ken was laying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't slept in days, ever since he'd first had the dream. Every time he closed his eyes, the dream returned to him in stunning detail. He allowed his eyes to close, recollection washing over him like a wave.  
  
He was standing on a beach, ankle deep in strangely warm water. It was comforting in an odd sort of way, like a hug from a favorite relative. This was the Dark Ocean, the place where MaloMyotismon had manipulated the child of kindness, using his anger and grief at his brother's death to create the first and only evil digidestined.  
  
Even though the thought of this place made Ken's blood run cold, being here felt right. He allowed a smile to cross his lips, only for a second.  
  
"There's something calming about this place, isn't there?" An oddly familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
"For a place that's the root of all evil, yes," Ken said, a nervous lump rising in his throat. "Who are you?"  
  
"Don't be like that, Ken. We used to be such good friends." Ken turned around, looking for his disembodied companion.  
  
"Where are you?" Ken asked.  
  
"Come on, Ken. Must we play this game? It's so boring."  
  
"Why won't you leave me alone? We beat you. I beat you!"  
  
"I'm part of you. Admit it, you enjoyed being me."  
  
"No, I... You aren't real!"  
  
"Aren't I?" A hand clasped onto Ken's shoulder. He spun around to face himself. Or, at the very least, a part of himself. Ken looked at this reflection of himself, horrified.  
  
"No..." Ken whispered, backing away. "You can't be here. It's impossible!"  
  
"You got your wish, Ken," his counterpart answered, smirking. "I'm no longer a part of you. I've got my own body now. Thanks to Him." Ken dropped to his knees.  
  
"I don't believe it..."  
  
"Embrace it, Ken. The Emperor is back."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I need this part of you, Digidestined, if my plan is to succeed," another voice said, attached to a figure emerging from the shadows. "The digital world will be mine. Now, begone."  
  
Ken opened his eyes, sighing. It was hopeless. Try as he might, he couldn't forget the dream. "I might as well get ready for class," he groaned, rolling out of bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Come on! Wake up!" Davis' voice shouted. "Cody, are you alright?" Cody had a weird dysembodied feeling\ as eyes that didn't feel like his opened to reveal a cave.  
  
"I'm fine, Davis," Cody's voice replied. Cody was confused; he hadn't said anything, and yet he'd answered Davis' question.  
  
"Good. We can't afford to lose you." Davis forced a smile for his benefit. "It's just you, me, and Ken now. They.. they got Kari a little while ago. She's dead."  
  
"My god," Cody's voice replied again. "What can we do? They take everything we throw at them and then some." Cody was confused. How did he get here? Who were these people Davis was talking about? Why were they trying to kill the digidestined? And how come his body was working without him?  
  
Davis sighed. "You stay here and recover. When Ken shows up, tell him I'm on watch."  
  
"Okay." Cody was aware of his hand reaching for a thin shard of rock. He tested it on his thumb, finding it to be razor sharp. His face twisted into a grin as he crept up behind Davis. 'No, I don't want to do this!' Cody tried to scream. 'Davis! Watch out!'  
  
But he was helpless, a prisoner in his own body as he watched himself stab Davis six times in the back. He dropped the stone shard, looking up to see an unfamiliar figure approach. The scene faded away to darkness, leaving Cody and his companion alone.  
  
"Hello Cody," the cloaked figure said in a voice that reminded Cody of a cat in a garbage disposal.  
  
"Who are you?" Cody asked, finally back in control of his body. "And what do you want?"  
  
"Who I am is not important," the figure replied. "What I want is the digital world. He will help me get it." Another cloaked figure approached, shrouded in darkness. The larger figure smiled, then turned away. "Farewell, Cody. We shall meet again soon."  
  
*****  
  
The strange man's words echoed in Cody's ears as he woke, breathing heavily. He dreamt about the digital world quite often, but he'd never had a dream like that. It meant something. It was like his grandfather had told him for years.  
  
"Cody, do you ever have bad dreams?" his grandfather had asked.  
  
"Sometimes," Cody admitted, "but I don't let them bother me."  
  
"That is foolish, grandson. Every dream has a purpose. Never push them aside, especially the bad ones. It could mean the difference between victory and defeat."  
  
"What does that mean, grandfather?" Cody pondered aloud. It wasn't that anybody would answer him. His grandfather had died over a year earlier, in the middle of kendo practice. It had been the beginning of a difficult time for Cody. "I wish you were here to explain it to me." A knock came at Cody's door.  
  
"Cody?" his mother's voice asked from the hallway. "Are you awake? It's almost time for school."  
  
"Yeah, mom, I'm up. I'll be downstairs in five minutes."  
  
"Alright, honey. Breakfast is on the table." Cody sighed, rolling out of bed. If there was one thing he didn't need today, it was school. He would have preferred that he could spend the day alone. Faking sick was out of the question, because his mom would stay home from work to look after him. Any way he looked at it from, Cody was doomed. He sighed again.  
  
Resigned to his fate, Cody made his way over to his dresser, digging out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He dressed quickly, then made his way into his bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror, sighing again. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He opened up the medicine cabinet, moving a bunch of things aside. That done, he opened a secret panel in the back and retrieved a bottle of pills. He opened the bottle and took out two pills, which he swallowed.  
  
"That's better," Cody said, slipping the bottle into his pocket. They were Wake-Ups, and Cody had been taking them since his grandfather's funeral. He never slept very well, so they seemed like the logical solution. They were the only thing that kept him going. He closed the secret panel, then retrieved his tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush. He squeezed some toothpaste onto the brush, then began brushing his teeth tiredly.  
  
A few minutes later, Cody grabbed a pair of tube socks, then made his way down to the kitchen. It was going to be a long day.  
  
*****  
  
A figure stood on top of a building, looking out over Odaiba. This was the infamous Heighton View Terrace, where the digimon had first appeared years earlier. He felt comfortable here. But that was beside the point. His plan was coming to fruition, and he was pleased.  
  
"Excellent," the figure said, a smile crossing his face. He stepped forward, off the edge of the building, plunging towards the ground. Anyone watching would have been startled by this. Even more startling was the fact that only seconds before he would have hit the ground, he vanished into thin air.  
  
*****  
  
***And so the crazyness begins. What's going on with the digiports? And who was the strange man at Heighton View Terrace? Find out this and more in Part Two - Introductions.***  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked my fic. I think it's better, you'll have to let me know. Anywho, review it and tell me what you think. I'll post the second chapter as soon as it's done. Laterz. 


	2. Part Two: Introductions

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but I've been suffering from the world's worst case of writers block. Heh heh... Little shorter than the last one, but anyways, enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Digimon. I never have and I never will. If I did, right now you'd probably have wasted like twenty dollars in order to even read this. I own a couple of things, like my boots, and some clothes, but not Digimon or any related character. You dig?  
  
Before we go any further, you should know that Sara Matsuda, Akira Jenryu, Lina Ikari, Tetsuo Honda, Ikeru Ugami, Li Tsung, and Tamachi Otaru are of my own creation. If I find any of my story reprinted anywhere on the net I'm gonna crack some skulls.  
  
*****  
  
The Dark Digidestined Saga  
  
By SuPeRfReAk  
  
Part Two - Introductions  
  
"Davis? Are you listening?" Kari asked. Davis hadn't said anything for a while, his mind on other things. Kari looked over at him, noticing the thoughtful, glazed look in his eye as he chewed on his Sausage McMuffin. Kari sighed, realizing that he hadn't heard a word that she'd said.  
  
'I don't know why I even bother,' Kari thought. She looked at him for a full minute before Davis noticed her staring and flashed her a lopsided grin. She turned her attention back to her meal, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 'Now I remember.'  
  
"What's up, Kari?" Davis asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"You didn't hear a word I said earlier, did you?"  
  
"I, uh, well... Sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I never could stay mad at you."  
  
"That's not true. Remember in the tenth grade when I accidentally lit your chemistry homework on fire? You were pissed off at me for weeks." Kari looked at Davis, one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I forgot about that," she admitted, punching Davis in the shoulder. "Jerk." Davis grinned back at her.  
  
"Some would say that's my most charming feature," he retorted.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Kari asked quickly, obviously trying to change the direction of the conversation. Davis smiled to himself, but decided it best not to say anything.  
  
"The dream I had, amongst other things," he admitted, taking another bite of his sandwich. "It's really got me spooked, y'know?"  
  
"Don't worry too much about it, Davis. Whatever's going on, we'll figure it out." Davis swallowed, nodding.  
  
"I guess you're right. Whatever's happening we'll be fine, as long as we're together." Davis' face turned bright red as he realized what he'd just said. "Uh, with the other Digidestined I mean. Yeah. Other." Before Kari could say anything, Davis stuffed the rest of his sandwich into his mouth. "Camp talk. Mouf full." Kari giggled.  
  
"Moron."  
  
*****  
  
TK slowly made his way down to the kitchen. 'The last steps of a condemned man,' he thought, smiling amusedly. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his mother was going to kill him. For one, it had nearly been a half hour since he'd sent his stepsister downstairs to tell his mother he'd be down in five minutes. He got to the bottom of the stairs, then turned towards the dining room. As soon as TK entered, his stepfather and Sara left.  
  
"What took you, Takeru?" his mother asked impatiently. He almost winced. His mother only called him by his full name when she was really pissed. He sat down at the table in front of his breakfast.  
  
'Not that I care,' he told himself.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but it took me a few extra minutes in the shower, then I needed to shave," TK explained. "Sara said you needed to talk to me. What's up?"  
  
"I saw Yolei leaving this morning," his mother replied calmly. TK mentally winced. He was really in for it. His mother was never so calm about things like this. "What was she doing here last night?"  
  
"We had homework. We didn't finish until late, so I let her sleep in my bed while I slept on the floor." TK took a bite of his eggs. "I knew you'd overreact if you found her in my bedroom, so she snuck out my bedroom window." TK stood, retrieving a glass from the kitchen and filling it with orange juice.  
  
"You're lying. What really happened, Takeru?" There it was again.  
  
"Nothing, mom. Jesus Christ, why don't you ever trust me?"  
  
"You don't deserve it. Now tell me what you and that slut were doing last night." TK choked on his drink, then slammed the glass down on the table, glaring at his mother.  
  
"I've told you before. Don't call Yolei a slut."  
  
"Quit changing the subject and tell me what you two were doing last night!"  
  
"I told you what happened, mom. She just fell asleep."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"That's the problem, mom. You never believe me. You never talk to me unless you're pissed off about something." TK grabbed his jacket and his shoes. "I'm sick of it. It's bullshit, so I'm leaving." TK pulled on his shoes and coat, then walked toward the front door. His mother grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her.  
  
"We aren't done here yet, TK. Not till you tell me the truth," she snapped. TK spun around to face her, a wild glint in his eye.  
  
"Stay the fuck out of my life!" he snarled back. "What happened between me and Yolei is our business, and ours alone. If you don't like it, tough. Oh, and by the way? We're done." TK grabbed his helmet and backpack and stalked towards the door.  
  
"If you walk out that door, don't bother coming back!" his mother screeched.  
  
"Whatever," TK hollered back. "I'll go stay with Matt. At least he gives a fuck about me." Before his mother could say another word, TK slammed the door. He tossed his backpack and helmet on the ground, then opened the garage door, wheeling out his motorcycle. He grabbed his backpack and helmet, then mounted the bike and turned the key. The engine roared to life, and a second later, he had disappeared down the street.  
  
*****  
  
"See you later, Mom!" Yolei shouted as she walked out the door. She'd succeeded; her parents knew nothing. Of course, in the two years she and TK had been dating, she'd never been caught. Yolei smiled to herself at the thought of TK. She was almost to the elevator when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face her mother.  
  
"Don't forget, Yolei. I need you to work at the store for me tonight," her mom explained. "Come home right after school." Yolei sighed, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Fine, mom. I'll be here as soon as I can." Her mother smiled.  
  
"Thank you, sweetie." Yolei rolled her eyes again, then pushed the call button for the elevator. Her mother dissappeared back down the hallway. A moment later, the elevator door finally opened. Yolei entered and pressed the lobby button.  
  
"Hold the elevator!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. Yolei stuck her foot in the door, stopping it until her companion joined her. "Thank you so much," a girl about Yolei's age gushed.  
  
"No big deal," Yolei replied. There was something strangely familiar about the girl. Even though Yolei was sure she'd never seen her before, there was something about her Yolei recognised. "So, you new here?" Yolei asked after a minute.  
  
"Yeah," the girl replied. "My name is Tamachi Otaru. Everybody calls me Tammy. My family just moved into apartment eight fifteen."  
  
"Yolei Inoue," Yolei replied, extending her hand, which the girl took and pumped energeticly. "I live in eight oh four. Welcome to the neighbourhood."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yolei." The elevator stopped on the lobby floor. "I'd love to chat more, but I'm in a hurry. I'm going to be late for my first day of school."  
  
"Odaiba High?" Yolei assumed. Tammy nodded, a confused look on her face. "We might as well walk together. I'm on my way there, too. I know a shortcut, so there's no rush."  
  
"Cool!" Tammy beamed. "That's really nice of you, Yolei."  
  
"It's no big deal," Yolei replied. Tammy smiled at her again, and the two began walking. But Yolei just couldn't shake the feeling that she knew Tammy from somewhere...  
  
*****  
  
Ken walked quietly down the sidewalk, munching thoughtfully on a pop tart. Something was bothering him. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly it was. He glanced up at a street sign. "Twentieth," he murmured, turning down the street.  
  
He stopped short of the stairs leading down to the subway, digging a handful of coins out of his pocket. He was pleased to find that, on top of his Subway fare, he had more than enough for a cup of coffee. He walked past the staircase, headed toward a nearby cafe.  
  
"What can I get you?" the girl at the counter asked.  
  
"A large mocha latte," Ken replied. The girl nodded, ringing it in.  
  
"That'll be one hundred yen." Ken counted out the money and gave it to the girl, picking up his coffee.  
  
"Thanks," Ken said, walking back towards the stairs. He raised the cup to his lips, about to take a sip when something caught his eye. Or, more precisely, someone. A young man, with spiked black hair and a pair of thin, wire frame glasses. Ken gazed at him, stunned, allowing his arm to drop to the side and his still full coffee cup to drop to the ground.  
  
"There's no way," Ken whispered incredulously, a stunned expression on his face. Before he knew what was happening, Ken was off and running. He had to find out for sure. He was almost caught up to the man when the unthinkable happened. Ken's foot caught in a storm drain, and he pitched foreward, smacking his forehead on a railing. The young man in front of him turned, running to Ken's aid.  
  
"Someone call an ambulance!" Ken heard him say, his eyes resting finally on the man's face. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Sam... You're alive..." Ken whispered, smiling before he lost consciousness.  
  
*****  
  
Cody stopped at the bottom of the stairs, reluctant to enter the dining room. His mother would, no doubt, have about a thousand questions to ask him, just like every other morning. It got on his nerves sometimes. He never got a moment to himself any more. After a minute of arguing with his better judgement, Cody stepped into the dining room and sat down.  
  
"Finally!" his mother said. "I was wondering how long you were going to be."  
  
"Sorry, Mom," Cody replied simply, looking at his breakfast. It was huge, much more than he could ever hope to finish in one sitting. The fact that his mother wasn't a very good cook didn't help the issue.  
  
"How did you sleep?" his mother pressed.  
  
"Fine, mom," Cody stated. He speared a sausage with his fork, holding it up to his nose and inhaling. His nose wrinkled, and he started to put the fork down on his plate. He noticed the disappointed look on his mother's face, so he took a bite of the sausage. His mother smiled.  
  
"So? How is it?" she asked.  
  
"Getting better," Cody answered. "I still miss Grandfather's cooking, though."  
  
"You and me both, kiddo." Cody's mom took a sip of her coffee, her eyes widening as she slowly lowered the cup to the table. "You know what else I miss? Good coffee." Cody couldn't help but smile. If there was anything worse than his mother's cooking, it was her coffee. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in ages. What's the occasion?"  
  
"Nothing special. I'm just in a better mood today."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it," his mother said, smiling. "I don't like seeing you upset, Cody."  
  
"I just miss Grandfather, that's all," Cody sighed, his smile fading. "It's hard, you know? Even if it's been more than a year, it still feels like it was yesterday." His mother was surprised at this; it was rare that her son ever opened up to anyone.  
  
'Except for his grandfather,' his mother thought.  
  
"I know how you feel, Cody. When your father died, I thought I'd never get over it. But it gets easier as time goes on."  
  
"That's what I've heard," Cody answered. "It doesn't really help, but thanks for trying, mom." Cody's smile returned as he chanced another bite of his breakfast. "This, however, doesn't help at all."  
  
"I agree," his mother agreed, taking the plate. "Let's go to McDonalds or something."  
  
"Sounds good," Cody replied. "Can I drive?" Cody's mom shuddered, thinking back to the last time she'd let her son drive. Needless to say, it was far from a pleasant experience for any of the parties involved, with the possible exception of Cody.  
  
"Let me think. You're fifteen years old, you don't have a license yet, and the last time I let you drive you almost killed the both of us, along with half of the commuter traffic through Odaiba." His mom looked at him dubiously. "It ain't happening, kid."  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
*****  
  
Davis gazed foreward, a thoughtful look on his face. As much as he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. His hand moved to his pocket, where he fiddled with his D3. Kari didn't seem to notice, and Davis was glad for that.  
  
"Davis? What'cha thinking about?" Kari asked, a slightly worried look on her face. "You've been abnormally quiet this morning."  
  
"Something bad is going to happen," Davis replied. "Whenever I have weird dreams, something bad happens." Kari smiled, taking Davis' hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Davis. No matter what happens, we'll get through it together, remember?"  
  
"As much as I'd like to believe that, I can't." Davis sighed, pulling his hand free from Kari's grasp. He didn't notice the hurt look on Kari's face when he did so. "I'm sorry, Kari, but I need to be alone for a little while." Kari stopped it her tracks, nodding slowly.  
  
"A.. alright," Kari replied, her voice wavering. "I.. I guess I'll see you later, then." Before Davis could say another word, Kari hurried ahead of him. Davis couldn't help but noticed that Kari glanced back after a minute, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away, then disappeared into the crowd of students outside of the school.  
  
"Oh, great," Davis murmured, holding his head for a minute. "Now Kari's upset. I must be the world's largest asshole. It's bad enough that I wasn't listening to her before. Now I go and blow her off. She really must hate me." Davis walked past the school building, making his way to the soccer field. Another student was pracitising a little ways away, but Davis didn't notice.  
  
"Heads!" a voice shouted. Davis turned towards the source, just in time to catch an incoming soccer ball with his face.  
  
"Ow! Shit!" Davis moaned, holding his nose.  
  
"Are you alright?" the source of the voice asked, running over to Davis' aid. "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"It was my bad," Davis replied. "I've been hit in the head so many times, it really doesn't bother me all that much. Name's Davis. You play soccer?"  
  
"Akira Jenryu," the other man continued, holding out his hand, which Davis shook. "Everybody calls me Ajay. As far as soccer goes, I was starting foreward at my old school."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ajay." Davis smiled, kicking Ajay's ball up into the air and bouncing it on his head. "I'm the team captain. You got a good kick. You planning on playing here?"  
  
"If coach'll let me. I hear you guys have been district champs the last seven years running."  
  
"We always need new blood."  
  
"Interesting choice of words, there, Davis." Davis let the ball drop into his hands, sighing. "Something wrong?" Ajay asked.  
  
"Women," Davis replied. "One, in particular. I've known her for years. She's probably my best friend, and I'm in love with her."  
  
"I see." Ajay clucked his tongue. "You told her how you feel?"  
  
"No. I'm kind of afraid too." Davis smiled slightly.  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
"Well," Davis began, "She's cute, smart, sweet, funny, fun to be with, and she likes soccer. She's perfect, and I've been in love with her since the first time I saw her."  
  
"Sounds like quite a dilemma." Ajay looked thoughtful for a second. "I wish I could help you, but I've never had any problem with the ladies."Ajay grinned mischeviously. Davis grinned back, glancing at his watch.  
  
"I gotta go grab my stuff for class. Catch you later, Ajay."  
  
"Later." As Davis left, he found himself thinking that Ajay seemed strangely familiar.  
  
*****  
  
"That jerk," Kari fumed, slamming her locker open. "I can't believe him. First, he doesn't pay any attention at all to me, then he blows me off. What a self-absorbed asshole." She looked at his picture and sighed, tears forming in her eyes. "Dammit, why does he have to be so cute, anyway?" Kari sighed again, allowing a small smile to elude her emotional damper. "I love him. I know he's an asshole, but I still love him."  
  
"Sounds like you have a problem," an unfamiliar voice said from behind her. Kari turned abruptly, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"You heard all that?" Kari asked sheepishly. Her companion, a young woman, nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I know I shouldn't be eavesdropping, but I couldn't help it. It sounds like you need somebody to talk to."  
  
"The person I really need to talk to is Davis," Kari admitted. "But thanks anyway. I'm Kari. Kari Kamiya."  
  
"Lina," the girl returned. "I just transferred here from Okinawa."  
  
"New girl, huh?" Kari smiled. "Well, I'd be happy to show you around if you'd like."  
  
"Sounds good." Lina smiled back. "So tell me about this... what was his name again?"  
  
"Davis," Kari replied, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. "He's the captain of the soccer team. We've been friends for years. He's also the cutest, sweetest guy I've ever known. He'll drop everything for me. Well, most of the time."  
  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Lina asked.  
  
"No," Kari admitted. "I think it's probably because he's afraid I'd say no if he actually asked me out."  
  
"So you want him to ask you out?" Kari nodded, her blush darkening. "Why are you mad at him, then?"  
  
"Well, it seems kind of stupid and trivial now."  
  
"Come on, I won't tell anyone." Kari looked at Lina, suddenly knowing for sure that she could trust the girl.  
  
"He blew me off because he needed time alone to think." Lina blinked, then looked at her for a second.  
  
"That's all?" Kari nodded. Lina started to laugh. "You're right, that does sound stupid and trivial. Especially if you're in love with the guy."  
  
"Gee, you've been a lot of help."  
  
"I try."  
  
*****  
  
TK exited Matt's apartment building, spinning a newly acquired set of keys on his finger. Matt had been surprisingly receptive to the idea of TK staying with him. Of course, TK told himself, Matt was quite aware of what their mother put his younger brother through.  
  
TK smiled to himself, clucking his tongue. "Now that that's taken care of..." he stopped in mid sentence, noticing that a young man, about his age, appeared to be in the act of appropriating his motorcycle. "Hey! What're you doing to my bike?" TK snarled defensively.  
  
"Sorry, man," the other young man said sheepishly. "It's a beautiful piece of machine. I just had to take a look." He gestured to a somewhat less exciting motorbike parked nearby. "That's mine. Pretty pathetic, huh?" TK gave the other bike a once over.  
  
"It's not bad," TK replied. "In fact, it'd be pretty sweet if it was in better shape."  
  
"I know what you mean," his companion agreed. "It was the best I could afford. She's pretty reliable. I plan to fix her up some day."  
  
"I'd love to help," TK offered. "My name's Takeru, by the way. My friends call me TK."  
  
"Tetsuo," the other man replied. "My friends call me Tito." He offered his hand to TK, which was accepted. "Nice to meet you, TK."  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, Tito." TK's watch beeped, alerting him that there was actually very little time before he had to be at school. "I gotta get to school," TK said, jjumping on to his own bike and gunning the engine. "Catch you later, Tito."  
  
"Later, TK," Tito replied, seconds before TK disappeared down the street.  
  
*****  
  
Ken sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm really sorry about that," he murmured.  
  
"It's alright," his companion said. "Is your head alright?" Ken's hand moved up to the bandage on his forehead. After the paramedics had shown up, all they had done was make sure he didn't have a concussion and bandage him up.  
  
"It still stings a little bit," Ken admitted. "But that's normal, right?"  
  
"Yeah." The other young man sighed, standing. "So you said I look like your brother?"  
  
"Almost identical." Ken stood when the train stopped. The two disembarked. "I honestly thought you were Sam at first."  
  
"I guess it's an honest mistake." The pair slowly climbed the stairs, both of them thinking.  
  
"Hey, Li?" Ken asked after a moment.  
  
"Yeah, Ken?" Li replied.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"For what?" Li looked confused. Even then, Ken couldn't believe Li's striking resemblance to his brother.  
  
"For making sure I was alright, for understanding, for everything." Li smiled.  
  
"No problem, Ken. I'm just glad you didn't kill yourself." Ken laughed.  
  
"It'd take a lot more than a shot to the head to hurt me. I'm a soccer player, for crying out loud."  
  
"That explains a lot. You know what they say about soccer players."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
*****  
  
"Thanks for the ride, mom!" Cody shouted as he jogged towards the school. "See you later!" His mother honked twice, and then disappeared into the flow of traffic. Cody entered the school, running for his locker. It was almost time for class to begin, so Cody was weaving through the cluster of students on their way to their lockers.  
  
Cody was almost to his own locker when he ran headlong ito another student, and the pair crumpled to the ground in a heap. Cody was the first up, and he offered his companion a hand. "I'm really sorry," he said sheepishly as he helped the other boy to his feet.  
  
"It's alright," the other boy said, smiling himself. "I should have been watching where I was going."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Cody opened his locker, retrieving his books. "I'm Cody Hida, by the way."  
  
"Ikeru Ugami," his companion offered. "Everybody calls me Ike."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Ike." No sooner had Cody finished speaking did the bell ring.  
  
"I gotta go. Later," both said in unison, dashing off in different directions.  
  
*****  
  
"Where is he?" Ajay snarled irritably. "The Master said to be here by 8:30. Ike should be here by now."  
  
"Who cares?" Tammy grumbled from Ajay's side. "I'm sure he'll be here any second." Ajay snorted emphatically.  
  
"You put too much trust in him, Tammy," Ajay growled. "After all, it's his nature to betray us. He probably won't even show up." At that moment, Ike entered the classroom, steping gingerly over the unconscious form of a teacher. "Bout time," Ajay muttered.  
  
"Shut up," Ike snapped back. "I should think you'd be greatful I even showed up."  
  
"Both of you stop it," Lina said. "The Master should contact us any second."  
  
"Whatever," Tito murmured. "He'll probably kill us anyway."  
  
"I'll kill you myself, you useless sadsack," Li murmured. "Unless, of course, you shut up!"  
  
"Quit your bickering!" a voice rumbled from one of the computers. "I won't stand for it."  
  
"Sorry Master," the teens murmured in unison. The Master's voice emitted an amused chuckle.  
  
"Very good. Now, did you encounter the digidestined yet?"  
  
"Yes," Ajay said. "All of us have. They think that we're their friends. They're quite trusting."  
  
"Excellent. Now to begin stage 2 of our plan."  
  
*****  
  
***It seems that the new kids in school and their mysterious Master have an agenda. What does this mean for our heroes? You'll have to read Part Three - Bait to find out.***  
  
A/N: And so ends part two. Hopefully part three won't take two months to post, but you never know. Anyway, please read and review. Have a Nice Day! 


End file.
